One Last Night
by Lady Azura
Summary: "You're here… you're real…" She breaths out, peering up at him in awe. CAMAYA. ONESHOT.


Summary: _"You're here… you're real…" She breaths out, peering up at him in awe._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from but… enjoy?

X

**One Last Night****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Peering through the inky darkness of the night, it doesn't take him long to realize where he is.

Maya's room.

But… why? _How_? These are just some of the questions racing through Campbell Saunders' mind as he drifts over to the blonde across the room. She's fast asleep, curled up in a ball, her gentle face completely devoid of worry. She looks peaceful and Cam can't help but smile as he admires her beauty, and reaches out to caress her cheek with his knuckles. Maya mumbles something incoherent and rolls onto her back, her blanket slipping off somewhat and exposing her smooth skin and curves he'd never known existed.

A familiar fire begins to burn inside of him and Cam doesn't know _how_ it's even possible to still feel this way. By all accounts, he shouldn't. But he ignores these thoughts and traces her lips before trailing his fingers down her neck and to her shoulder, fixing the strap that had fallen and watching the blonde shiver at his touch. His fingers venture down her arm, lingering on the bracelet he'd given her with its single charm, and it makes him happy to know that she still wears it – that she hasn't forgotten him.

"Cam?" A voice jars him from his reverie and he looks up to see that Maya's awake and staring right at him.

Not _through_ him, _at_ him.

He watches her sit up, eyes clouded in disbelief as she gazes at the boy standing beside her bed.

"Is it really you?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah." He tells her. "It's me, M."

Maya shakes her head. "No… this is a dream. You can't be here… you're…" she trails off, unable to finish.

Cam gives her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I know." He's just as confused as she is.

Then he feels her hands on his face and closes his eyes, instinctively leaning into her touch.

"You're here… you're real…" She breaths out, peering up at him in awe. "How is this happening?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Cam tells her with a light shrug.

Maya bites her lip, dropping her hands from his face and lowering her gaze.

"I miss you," she whispers. "And every day, it just gets worse…"

"I know." He admits, feeling his chest ache with guilt at the broken girl in front of him. "I'm so sorry, Maya. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted the pain to go away." He can feel his eyes burning with unshed tears but forces them back.

Before he can stop her, Maya makes a grab for his arms and hastily rolls up his sleeves to reveal marred skin. She lets out a gasp but instead of recoiling in disgust or fear like he expects her to do, she runs her fingertips over his scars before leaning in and kissing each one.

"I wish I could've been enough to keep you happy." She murmurs sadly, peering up at him. Her eyes are clouded with something he can't quite identify as she sits up on her knees and cups the back of his neck, closing the distance between them as she brings their lips together.

Cam's heart swells and he kisses her back without a second thought. He's missed the warmth and softness of her lips and wants to savor it forever. After a few minutes, Maya breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against his, her fingers toying with the hairs on the back of his neck and causing shivers to run down his spine.

"If it's possible… I want to spend one last night with you." She says, her voice hoarse.

"I think I can do that." Cam answers quietly.

In truth, he's not sure how long he's going to be there for – he's still not sure why he's there in the first place – but Maya wants him there and he's not going to deny her. He wants to see her smile again.

Capturing his lips once more, Maya wraps her arms around his neck and falls back, pulling him down on top of her. Normally this is where Cam would've gotten too flustered and stopped it before things could escalate… but that was before. As their kiss grows more passionate, she tugs at his hair while her other hand wanders, slipping under his shirt and smoothing over his back. He feels as though he's on fire and can't get enough of her – her touch, her kiss, her scent… everything about her is making his head spin but in a good way.

Maya pushes against his chest and for a second, he thinks he's done something wrong. But then he notices her swollen lips and the lust in her eyes and his heart hammers wildly as her hand ventures south, dainty fingers brushing the hem of his pants. Her eyes remain locked on his the whole time.

"Please."

And who is he to say no?

.

.

.

Small gasps and moans echo throughout the room as their bodies move together in perfect harmony. Hovering over Maya in such an intimate way and consumed by pure bliss, it's like nothing he's ever experience before. He can't even begin to describe it, and as Maya's nails dig into his back and her body starts to quake, all he can do is watch as she comes undone, crying out his name. It's enough to send Cam spiraling over the edge after her, shuddering and gasping and on the verge of tears.

When it's all over, he lies beside her and together they bask in the afterglow. Lacing their fingers together, Maya moves to rest her cheek against his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heart. Cam kisses the top of her head, and for the first time in a long time, he's at peace.

But of course, all good things must come to an end, and just as he's about to drift off, he feels the pull.

It's time to go.

He doesn't know _how_ he knows, he just does. He's careful not to wake Maya as he gets out of bed, immediately missing the warmth her body provided. Once he's fully clothed, he turns to look at the sleeping blonde, and watches her shiver as he draws closer, her breath now visible. Placing her blanket over her to keep her warm, Cam leans down and presses his lips to hers one last time.

"I love you, Maya." He whispers to her, hoping that somehow she'll hear him. "Goodbye."

Then he's gone.

X

**FIN**

X

**Yeah, that was weird. I have no idea where this idea even came from, but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think.**


End file.
